


Castaway

by JustePhi, Kalincka



Series: Evolve [1]
Category: Le visiteur du futur | Visitor from the Future: Neo Versailles
Genre: Angst, C'est queer aussi mais bon c'est normal, Collab de bolosses, Feels, Fin saison 3, Fin saison 4, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Je laisse les tags à Phi sinon il va me taper de rant aussi longtemps, Le Visiteur struggles avec ses traumas, M/M, Parce qu'on treat ourselves, Sad, Song: Natural (Imagine Dragons), Songfic, Spoilers pour toute la série, all of the sad, beaucoup de flashbacks, waddup
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 05:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustePhi/pseuds/JustePhi, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: « Renard avait dû apprendre sa leçon à la dure : on ne gagne pas la guerre sans avoir le sang froid. On ne gagne rien du tout avec un coeur trop battant. Il faut s’ériger des barrières et s’attendre à ce qu’à tout moment, toutes les fondations s’écroulent. Il faut être en béton avant de sauver les autres. »





	Castaway

**Author's Note:**

> NdA : Hello. C'est Juste Phi qui vous parle. Ne me demandez pas comment je me suis retrouvé à écrire la présente songfic mêlant Imagine Dragons et VdF avec Kali, je n'en ai aucune idée, elle m'a poursuivi dans la rue jusqu'à ce que j'accepte (c'est faux). Toujours est-il qu'elle est écrite, et on espère qu'elle vous plaira ! N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, on a passé du temps là-dessus et ça fait toujours plaisir. Peace.
> 
> NdA 2 : Je tiens à dire que Phi a voulu mettre une référence au Marquis de Sade mais que je vous ai sauvé de cette catastrophe. Et comme il a tout dit plus haut, je vous souhaite bonne lecture !

_Will you hold the line_ _  
_ _When every one of them is giving up or giving in? Tell me_

« Ouais le futur avec les zombies et tout… Ça c’est un endroit sûr. » Ironisa Raph en arrivant au bunker.

Henry eut un soupir excédé.

« Ouiii, bien sûr, donc déjà je me fais imposer une réunion d’urgence chez moi, mais en plus tout ce que j’entends c’est que j’habite dans un taudis délabré ? Merci bien.  
— Non mais c’est juste les zombies, moi je…  
— Gneugneu mais _arrêtez_ avec les zombies, ils ne mangent que les humains. S’emporta le scientifique avant de rectifier avec suffisance : oh, c’est vrai. Vous êtes des humains. »

Renard avait toujours cru en son équipe. C’était la seule chose qu’il était arrivé à construire, dans un entre-monde délabré, les quatre piliers qui l’avaient soutenu dans des missions au bord de la crise ; et rien, à ses yeux, ne semblait pouvoir faire éclater sa maison en morceaux.

 _In this house of mine_  
_Nothing ever comes without a consequence or cost, tell me_ _  
Will the stars align?_

« Il manque de la bouffe, aussi, remarqua Mattéo.  
— Et à boire, souligna Judith du même ton.  
— Eh bah de mieux en mieux, dis donc. Vous voulez pas des toilettes tant que vous y êtes ?  
— Bah, maintenant que vous le dites, docteur… »

Une maison biscornue, pleine de sentiments humains, de sarcasme et d’aide métallique, mais une maison quand même. Des fois, il aurait voulu se tenir droit sur les vestiges de la Tour Eiffel, les bras croisés, et hurler à la face du monde, _regardez-les, c’est mon crew et on vient tout défoncer._ La seule chose à laquelle il n’aurait pas pu renoncer, c’était ça : les réunions barrées et les plans close enough d’une mission, rythmés par le café et les remarques cyniques.

 _Will heaven step in? Will it save us from our sin? Will it?_  
_'Cause this house of mine_ _  
Stands strong_

Renard savait tout. Le temps nécessaire à Mattéo pour s’envoyer un kebab, sa relation avec Judith qu’ils essayaient de cacher en vain, la phrase pédante et sarcastique de Henry avant même qu’il la prononce, et il lui suffisait d’un regard pour savoir si Raph s’était engueulé avec sa copine avant de venir (ce qui était facile cela dit vu que Raph et Stella s’engueulaient tout le temps).

Il ne disait rien, mais les connaissait mieux que quiconque, et c’était qui faisait tenir cet ensemble précaire debout malgré les tempêtes.

C’était pourtant impressionnant, la vitesse à laquelle une maison pouvait s’effondrer lorsqu’un pilier lâchait prise.

 _That's the price you pay_ _  
_ _Leave behind your heartache, cast away_

Et maintenant ils étaient là, dans le hangar désaffecté des Missionnaires, l’air de se demander ce qu’ils foutaient ici, pantins perdus dans un scénario qui n’était pas le leur. Le déséquilibre était frappant : les clodos du futur d’un côté, Mattéo et les Lombardi de l’autre. Les sens de Renard étaient plus alertes que jamais. L’électricité de l’air, l’odeur poisseuse des nécrophiles qui le maintenaient captif, le métal de l’arme pointée sur lui, l’intensité du néon, la terreur de Constance, tout, _tout_ était perceptible. Dario eut un sourire de déséquilibré.

« Je ne pensais pas que je prendrais autant de plaisir à la tuer. » Dit-il.

Le Visiteur ferma les yeux. Détourna le visage, un court instant. _Non. Oh non_. Il refusait de voir Mattéo à cet instant-précis. Le visage de Mattéo, son désespoir d’enfant. S’il le regardait, la faille en lui deviendrait plus béante encore.

Le vase, encore en équilibre sur le bord de la table, venait de basculer avec la goutte de trop. Il s’était éclaté au sol avec violence, en millions de petits morceaux de porcelaine, laissant échapper une flaque d’eau qui tournait lentement au rouge.

Rouge, c’était la veste de _Judith-_

 _Just another product of today_ _  
_ _Rather be the hunter than the prey_

_« Si tu trouves Dario, Raul te tuera._

_— Qu’il essaie. »_

Il était parti sur ces mots, flasques et terriblement résignés, comme s’il ne lui restait plus que ça à faire, que plus rien à part le noir ne touchait son visage. En une silhouette massive et atrocement silencieuse, il s’était volatilisé sans un regard. Renard ne l’avait pas retenu. Il n’avait pas pu.

Il n’était bon qu’à laisser partir les gens, visiblement.

Ainsi se traquaient-ils tous les uns les autres - Mattéo cherchant Dario, Raph cherchant le Visiteur, Renard courant derrière les erreurs du passé pour les réparer - dans un noeud borroméen impossible à détacher, de telle sorte qu’on ne savait plus qui était le chasseur, et qui était la proie.

 _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a…_  
_Natural_  
_A beating heart of stone_  
_You gotta be so cold_ _  
To make it in this world_

« Henry.  
— Oui ? »

Dieu sait le nombre de fois où le Visiteur avait souhaité que Henry ferme sa gueule. Mais ce jour-là, ce Henry-là - grave, triste, dénué de sarcasme - lui faisait infiniment regretter d’avoir pu penser une telle chose. Le Henry en deuil lui faisait peur. Il agita une main vague vers la silhouette allongée sur le sol, le visage masqué par le vêtement que l’on avait délicatement remonté sur elle.

« Son manteau… »

Rouge rouge rouge le manteau. Éternellement drama-queen, le Castafolte haussa un sourcil, guettant une phrase qui ne vint pas. Car Renard n’aurait pas su expliquer la pensée absurde qu’il venait d’avoir, la pensée que jamais plus Judith n’aurait besoin de son armure de sarcasme et de son manteau, que jamais plus elle n’aurait froid.

Bon sang, il avait _si_ froid.

 _Yeah, you're a natural_  
_Living your life cutthroat_  
_You gotta be so cold_ _  
Yeah, you're a natural_

La flaque rouge continue de s’étendre en lui, sous lui, toujours plus fuyante, toujours plus _rouge_.

Les flashs des missions lui reviennent en tête, inlassablement. Pas celles qu’il faisait avec, avec- _pas celles-là_ , celles d’avant, quand il était seul sur le terrain ; et il voit encore l’image vivace d’une gorge tranchée, d’un bras froidement brisé en deux, de talons qui s’abattent sur une artère, une nuque, n’importe quel point sensible. Et plus obsédant encore, il se revoit _lui_. C’est lui ce talon, ces poings féroces, cette violence inouïe. Il a ça en lui. Prêt à tout pour atteindre son but, peu importe les conséquences infligées. Il fuit la violence du mieux qu’il peut, mais finit toujours par y revenir.

Et dans le silence d’une maison vidée de ses habitants, seul à sa table, il se demande s’il a toujours été comme ça.

 _Will somebody_  
_Let me see the light within the dark trees' shadows and_ _  
What's happenin'?_

Des fois, et Henry ne le savait pas, mais Renard ne dormait pas dans le labo. Oh, il était bien allongé, les paupières fermées, le souffle lent, sur le matelas éventré qui lui servait de lit. Le seul présent, puisqu’il était le seul à avoir besoin de dormir - et d’ailleurs, c’était un soulagement innommable que de savoir qu’il n’aurait plus à expliquer pourquoi à Henry depuis qu’il avait surmonté son bug de fabrique. Non, des fois, Renard avait tout pour dormir, mais les insomnies l’empêchaient profondément de trouver le sommeil ; parce qu’il ne voyait que le rouge, rouge partout, et qu’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’entendre les derniers mots s’écraser comme des obus sur ses tympans.

_« Je vous l’ai déjà dit… J’aime pas être un boulet. »_

Sauf qu’elle est morte. Elle est morte et c’est de sa faute. Ça le bouffe tout entier et il ne sait pas si ça va s’arrêter un jour.

Il veut juste _arrêter_ d’entendre sa voix, _arrêter_ d’entendre chaque cri de douleur après chaque coup de feu, il veut _arrêter_ de croiser les yeux de Mattéo arrêter _arrêter_ il veut que tout _s’arrête_.

Henry, concentré sur ses inventions, n’entendait pas les hurlements dans sa tête.

 _Lookin' through the glass find the wrong within the past knowin'_ _  
_ _Oh, we are the youth_

En vérité, si Henry ne pouvait pas l’entendre, il le voyait parfaitement.

Il voyait le Visiteur boire de plus en plus, fixant le fond de son verre dans l’espoir d’une réponse, d’un écho ; il le voyait s’assombrir de plus en plus malgré ses efforts pour le masquer. Il le voyait rester planté au milieu d’une activité, le regard hébété, à tel point qu’on ne savait plus qui, de Renard ou de lui, était un androïde bugué.

Mais le temps lui, ne variait pas, aussi absurde que cela puisse être. Les nuits s’enchaînaient dans le labo, lourdes du silence de Judith, de l’absence de Raph, des erreurs dont ils avaient perdu le compte.

La tornade des derniers jours avait laissé dans son sillage une série de dommages collatéraux et c’était irréparable.

 _Call out to the beast, not a word without the peace, facing_ _  
_ _A bit of the truth, the truth_

« Tu veux… Parler ? »

Henry ne savait pas ça si ça faisait des jours ou des semaines qu’ils restaient dans le silence. Alors quand il osa enfin briser l’espèce de contrat tacite que Renard s’était passé dans sa tête, celui de sombrer dans l’alcool et la déprime sans que personne ne vienne l’en déranger, ce dernier releva vaguement ses yeux fatigués de la bouteille d’Antoine Daniels.

Pendant un instant, Henry crut qu’il avait fait une bêtise. Il resta sur sa chaise, accoudé à son établi, le Castabot ronronnant juste à côté, attendant une quelconque réaction ; mais rien. D’habitude, ils ne parlaient que de plans, ils se chamaillaient pour rien, ou alors c’était lui, qui partait dans de grands discours pour parler, parler- et là rien. _Ce n’est pas à lui de parler._

Et puis, Renard lâcha un sourire malade. Pénible aux yeux, quelque chose qui prouvait qu’il n’avait pas pris la proposition au sérieux, comme s’il y avait une ironie qui échappait à tous sauf à lui :

« Parler ? » répéta-t-il en lâchant un rire morne, parce qu’apparemment, c’était drôle et en même temps ça ne l’était pas.

Henry était beaucoup de choses. Un robot, déjà, et pas n’importe lequel, merci bien. Un inventeur, un scientifique, quelqu’un qui faisait de sa vie de fer un établi pour créer un peu plus de machines intelligentes dans un monde au bord du gouffre. Un humaniste, aussi, et pourtant face à cet humain-là il eut l’impression de ne pas savoir quoi répondre, que toutes les options qui se présentaient  à lui étaient les fausses.

Il resta silencieux, incapable de reprendre la discussion.

« C’est un peu tard pour parler, Henry », dit le Visiteur.

Puis, après un temps de réflexion :

« C’est un peu tard pour tout, d’ailleurs. »

D’un geste sec, il fit claquer son verre vide contre la table, à l’en briser. Henry saisit le message mais, en bon Serdaigle obstiné, tenta une autre approche :

« Boooon. Je vois. J’essayais juste d’aider mais apparemment je peux aller me faire foutre. » Il reprit, de la voix offusquée et cynique qu’il arborait en toute circonstances : « Comme d’habitude, hein ? Je suis un robot qui ne saisit rien à la complexité du coeur humain. Humains qui, entre parenthèse, ont un talent particulier pour mettre le bordel partout, plus que les robots d’ailleurs, mais bon, moi je dis ça, je dis rien… »

Il savait, _il savait_ que le Visiteur ne pouvait pas rester amorphe face à ce discours. C’était typiquement le genre de choses qui le pouvait faire sortir de ses gonds, et entraîner une joute verbale sans fin dont personne ne sortait jamais vainqueur, étant d’aussi mauvaise foi l’un que l’autre. Mais son acolyte de toujours n’eut aucune réaction. Henry se retint de l’attraper par le col et le secouer pour lui arracher une parole, une émotion, n’importe quoi qui lui ramènerait le Renard d’autrefois - _son_ Renard.

« Tu as raison, Henry, dit-il finalement. Je fous le bordel. Partout où je passe.  
— Mais… mais non ! bafouilla l’androïde. Je ne parlais pas de toi, c’était pour te faire réagir, j’ai…  
— Chaque fois que je réagis, une catastrophe survient. A chaque fois que je fais quelque chose, quelqu’un meurt, ou disparaît de ma vie. Donc non, j’ai pas envie de parler. Ni ce soir, ni jamais. Je vais rester ici, et attendre.  
— … Et on attend quoi ? »

Renard haussa une épaule et se resservit un verre.

 _That's the price you pay_ _  
_ _Leave behind your heartache, cast away_

Henry se tendit avant même de voir Renard bouger. Il anticipa sa logique avant même de la voir s’exécuter, un tour salement ironique de ses circuits, et il se figea sans pouvoir se dévisser de son tabouret.

L’instant d’après, le Visiteur relevait la tête, fixant le mur d’en face, et une étincelle froide alluma ses yeux éteints.

« … Ou peut-être que je reste pas… »

Ça n’était rien, un murmure à peine porté hors des lèvres, une toute petite réalisation à voix haute. Henry l’avait vu venir, trois millisecondes avant, et il aurait préféré ne pas connaître aussi bien son satané partenaire pour s’éviter la chute. Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait, quand on se pensait maudit, qu’on n’apportait que les malheurs et que, quoique l’on fasse, on retournait toujours à la même condition ? Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait, quand on tentait de sauver le monde et qu’on ne pouvait même pas sauver le sien ? Qu’est-ce qu’on faisait, quand Judith était morte ?

Stupide cerveau humain.

Stupides circuits robotiques, aussi, parce qu’il n’arrive à _rien_ dire _du tout_ . Il le laisse juste continuer de penser, alors qu’il suffirait qu’Henry _parle_ pour l’empêcher de penser.

Renard fronce les sourcils, désormais totalement plongé dans sa toute petite réalisation. Il fixe le mur comme s’il s’agissait d’un de ces grands papiers journaux qu’il utilisait, avant, pour écrire et schématiser tout un plan.

Henry ne veut pas qu’il finisse ce plan-là.

 _Just another product of today_ _  
_ _Rather be the hunter than the prey_

Éventuellement, la peine s’éteint.

De flamme dévorante, abyssale, elle devient un minuscule feu crépitant sous la cendre. Toujours brûlant, toujours présent, mais tolérable. Assez tolérable pour que le Visiteur se lève, range la bouteille d’Antoine Daniels au placard, retrouve les paroles, les gestes d’autrefois. Assez tolérable pour maintenir l’illusion.

Plus jamais ils ne refont allusion à cette phrase-là - _je ne reste pas_ \- mais ils ne l’oublieront jamais non plus.

Le Visiteur ne sait pas ce qui le renvoie sur le terrain. Il ne sait pas quelle force l’y pousse. Peut-être le visage paniqué de Raph, la peur de Stella de ne pas pouvoir rentrer chez elle, ou la fantastique incompétence du substitut belge de Henry qui, soyons honnêtes, lui donnait légitimement envie d’aller casser des trucs.

Ou peut-être qu’il obéissait à sa nature de Voyageur du Temps. Même au plus profond de la déprime, il avait ce besoin vital et irrépressible d’aider les gens, de se battre et de se battre encore. Les intrigues de cour royale, la tension régnant dans l’air et leur nouvelle mission lui avait redonné l’énergie qui lui avait si cruellement manqué. Certains jours il se sentait l’âme d’un chasseur ce qui, pour un type qui s’appelait Renard, était foutrement ironique.

Mais quand, à la bataille de Néo-Versailles, il se trouva égaré au milieu de la panique, des tirs et des blessés, abandonné de tous et le souvenir de Judith sifflant à son oreille, la vérité lui apparut plus claire que jamais.

Il n’était ni chasseur, ni leader, encore moins sauveur.  

Depuis le début, la Mort rôdait et il était sa proie.

 _And you're standing on the edge, face up 'cause you're a…_  
_Natural_ _  
A beating heart of stone_

Renard l’avait entendu toute sa vie sans jamais vouloir y croire au fond, et il avait dû apprendre sa leçon à la dure : on ne gagne pas la guerre sans avoir le sang froid. On ne gagne rien du tout avec un coeur trop battant. Il faut s’ériger des barrières, une armure, il faut être déterminé et s’attendre à ce qu’à tout moment, toutes les fondations s’écroulent. Il faut être en béton avant de sauver les autres.

Des fois, il aimerait être Henry : être en métal, ça protégeait mieux, et les cicatrices qui font partie de son visage sans jamais s’en aller en sont un témoignage. Avoir un disque-dur comme mémoire, ça aurait pu lui permettre de faire le tri parmi les souvenirs qu’il voulait garder et ceux qu’il aurait aimé supprimer. Henry n’était pas là, d’ailleurs.

Quand Néo-Versailles s’arrête, le Visiteur voudrait s’arrêter aussi.

 _You gotta be so cold_ _  
_ _To make it in this world_

Juste faire une pause, oublier le regard que Mattéo lui avait lancé avant de s’évaporer dans le portail, traînant Dario sur ses pas à lui briser la nuque, oublier qu’il était tout seul désormais ; qu’il n’avait plus qu’à ramener Raph et repartir, à laisser Stella et Chlotilde régner sur l’empire et repartir, à tourner le dos au Castafolte belge et repartir, laisser Constance, repartir, repartir.

Ils s’en sortiraient, tout seuls. Il s’en sortira, tout seul. C’est ce qu’il se répète en boucle, face au portail qu’il voit comme une porte de sortie à laquelle il n’a pas droit. Il sera fort, il aura le sang-froid, et il continuera à réparer sur son passage.

Ça lui fait un froid horrible, quand même. Ça lui paralyse les doigts en les voyant partir, les mots de Constance l’emprisonnent dans un monde glacial, pas parce qu’il sait qu’il risque désormais la prison - mais parce que dans son monde, désormais il est tout seul. Et il ne peut plus se permettre de prendre quiconque avec lui.

 _Yeah, you're a natural_  
_Living your life cutthroat_  
_You gotta be so cold_ _  
Yeah, you're a natural_

Devant le portail, une silhouette se tient non loin, comme si elle l’attendait. Après la débâcle des derniers jours, le cerveau de Renard s’est engourdi. Il reste quelques secondes sans comprendre, un peu hagard, avant de réaliser qu’il s’agit de Henry, un sac à la main. Et il comprend enfin à quel point ils sont pareils.

Il comprend à quel point les égarements existentiels de son ami, déchiré entre son désir d’être humain et sa certitude d’être un robot de série, sont semblables aux siens ; combien de fois s’est-il juré de ne plus retourner sur le terrain, en emmenant tant de vies avec lui ; combien de fois s’est-il promis de ne plus se laisser tenter par le danger, par son rêve fou de sauver le monde, par _sa nature_.

S’est-il interrogé sur sa nature, justement. L’univers sait le nombre de fois où il s’est échoué sur les ruines de la Tour Eiffel - vestige de ce qui a été beau et qui ne l’est plus - à se demander lequel de lui était, comment dire, _le vrai lui_ . Le sauveur un peu fou préparé aux pires dangers, aux plus grandes batailles, aveugles des conséquences de ses actes ; ou l’homme qui se réveille chaque matin devant le café _dégueulasse_ de Henry, sans autre ambition que de rester tranquillement dans son bunker avec lui et de regarder passer le monde, tant qu’il existe.

Il comprend que le métal est présent aussi bien dans le corps du scientifique que dans le sien - dans le bras derrière un code-barres, en goût amer au fond de la bouche, quelle importance. Renard n’est pas fait de métal, non. C’est juste devenu une partie intégrante de son organisme. Dans les poings, autour du coeur, dans ses veines. Avec le temps, il s’est endurci.

Encore sonné, il fait quelques pas en avant.

 _Deep inside me, I'm fading to black, I'm fading_ _  
_ _Took an oath by the blood of my hand, won't break it_

Il se sent tout fébrile, un tout petit débris dans la décharge du futur, quand Henry vient aussi à sa rencontre, échangeant quelques mots avec Constance, avec ce petit rictus nonchalant comme s’il venait faire ses courses alors qu’il est en train de devenir un criminel aux yeux de son ancienne boîte. Juste comme ça. Henry s’avance.

Le Visiteur est fourbu. Quand le portail disparaît, c’est comme la porte du frigo de Raph qui se referme : le froid s’arrête, deux secondes, pas très longtemps, mais c’est assez pour souffler un peu. Ses pieds sont usés, ses mains défigurées, il ne sent pas trop son souffle et c’est un peu pénible de vivre. Il ferme les yeux, histoire de s’habituer au noir qu’il a frôlé trop de fois, et il se laisse aller contre la poitrine d’Henry qui le réceptionne sans flancher.

« J’suis fatigué. »

Il a la voix étouffée, cassée à force d’être utilisée. L’uniforme des Missionnaires contre son nez sent le neuf, pas comme lui.

« Je sais. »

Il sent une main se poser sur son dos, tout doucement, faisant écho aux mots d’Henry qui n’a pas l’air étonné de le voir à deux doigts de s’effondrer. Il va s’effondrer, en fait, si on ne le retient pas.

 _I can taste it, the end is upon us, I swear_ _  
_ _Gonna make it._

« Faut pas que je reste avec les gens, lâche-t-il d’un ton morne et résigné.  
— Ah… Mais moi j’suis un robot. J’m’en cogne », répond tout aussi normalement son ami.

Bon. On dirait qu’il est forcé de reprendre son business, du coup.

_I'm gonna make it._

Il va s'en sortir, le Renard. De cela au moins, il est sûr. Son rôle de traqué se colle à lui comme une seconde peau, rassurante, familière. De tous ses ennemis, et le ciel sait qu'il en a beaucoup, c'est la Brigade Temporelle qui l'inquiète le moins. Et même, ça l'amuse. L'impression absurde de revenir à ses racines, a un temps avant les Lombardi, avant Joseph, avant Raph, même.

Juste eux deux dans un bunker vide, prêts à annuler toutes les catastrophes de l'univers.

 _Natural_ _  
_ _Yeah, you're a natural_

« Et maintenant, on fait quoi ?  
— On rentre. » Renard répond sans hésiter.

La main de Henry se glisse dans la sienne lorsqu'ils traversent Néo-Versailles, vidée de ses habitants, et tout fait sens, désormais. Il la serre contre sa paume sans le regarder, dans un geste aussi ancien que purement instinctif. C’est un geste _naturel_.


End file.
